1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system and method that determines information related to one or more gaseous analytes in a body of fluid, and, more particularly, to adjusting for inaccuracies in the determination of such information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of luminescence-quenching detection to determine information related to gaseous analytes present in a body of gas is known. However, conventional systems may not adequately compensate for certain systematic errors introduced by the components of these systems. For example, photosensitive detectors generally used to detect a return signal from a luminescable medium may introduce system delays that are not adequately compensated for in conventional systems. This may lead to inaccurate and/or imprecise determinations of information related to the gaseous analytes. Other examples of sources of inaccuracy and/or imprecision also exist (e.g., delays associated with signal processing, inadequate optical filtering, cross-talk, etc.).